


Mugen and Fuu Songfics

by GingerAtHome



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAtHome/pseuds/GingerAtHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The IPod challenge, which is where you set your music to shuffle and write ten songs based on the first ten songs that play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mugen and Fuu Songfics

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Samurai Champloo, nor do I say my writing is good. The point of the challenge is to right ten songs each fic lasting only as long as the song.

Let Her Go - Passenger  
He had never taken the time to realize just how important Fuu was to him. It was only after they had all went their separate ways did he realize just how much he missed arguing with her.  
“Fuck,” he mumbled under his breathe.  
The problem was, he couldn’t go back. Because he knew if he did it would only cause more problems.  
“Why did it have to be her?”  
Now as he walked into a town he was alone. And for the first time alone was really lonely. He almost missed Jin for that matter, the silent promise they had to kill one another forgotten as they journeyed together, but the hole Jin left was much different from teh one that she left.  
So for the first time since they separated he realized something that he should have seen sooner. Mugen loved Fuu, but it was too late now.

I Don’t Dance - Lee Brice  
Mugen had never planned to settle down or even stay with one woman for longer than one night, but when he walked into the bar and saw her he almost couldn’t stop himself from going up to her and proposing to her right then and there.  
She was the first one to talk. She wanted to dance and so, like anyone who just fell in love, he willing went. And as he spun her around he realized just how beautiful she was.  
“I don’t really dance,” he had said when she first asked.  
She just smiled, “That’s okay.”  
And for someone who didn’t dance, he was very happy to be spinning around such a beautiful girl around and around in circles. It wasn’t really him, but he didn’t really care.   
At the end of the song as she begged him to continue dancing with her he realized something else. This girl already had him wrapped around her finger and they had only spent five minutes together.

I don’t Wanna Love Somebody Else - A Great Big World  
She knew she should have fallen in love with someone else. She should have loved Jin, but for some reason she fell in love with the idiot who cheated on her, spent all her money, and lied to her more often than not.  
Fuu stared at him as he left once again. She should leave him, but as she thought about it more and more, she knew that she couldn’t love anyone else, but she needed to leave.  
When Mugen got home that night he looked for her, and when he couldn’t find her he sobered up pretty quick.  
So like any good boyfriend would he called her.  
“Where are you?”  
“I have to go.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
There was silence, “I wanted to leave, but I can’t.”  
“Where are you? I’m coming to get you.”  
“I realized that I don’t want to love somebody else.”

I Think I’m in Love - Kat Dahlia  
Fuu watched them, already at each other’s throats. She caught herself as she began to stare at a certain pirate once again. As she jerked her head away this pirate took notice.  
“What’s your problem?” She sighed, how could she have fallen in love with such a rude human.  
She forced a scowled, “I just hope you two remember what you promised me.”  
He groaned and mumbled about how he couldn’t forget when she always reminded them.  
She casted a small glance in his direction. He had lifted his shirt to scratch his stomach and she almost blushed, almost seeing as how she had seen him like that many times now.  
She didn’t even hear Jin as he came up behind her, “What’s wrong Fuu?” He asked.  
“I think I’m in love.”

Flaws - Bastille  
Mugen was jealous of her really. She never seemed to hid what she was, while he didn’t want people to know. People already assumed things about him just from the way he looked, but his look only cut the smallest layer.  
Fuu was never one to hid things… at least with the way she was she couldn’t really hid things. She was like an open book while Mugen was a safe.  
He was jealous. He knew he could never share everything he was and yet he wanted to, at least to share them with one person.  
So he dug up all his secrets and dragged her away when Jin wasn’t looking.  
“What’s wrong Mugen?” She asked. Whether out of real concern or not he didn’t care.  
“I want to tell you something.”  
She stared at him in surprise, but he started anyways.

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol  
Fuu looked up at the stars. It had been a long week of arguing and trying to make money only to end up losing it. She sighed. This was perfect, almost.  
Then he showed up. Mugen, who had caused so many problems this week sat down beside her and just stared up at the stars.  
She wanted to tell him. Tell him that even though he was an idiot she would herself falling in love. But to her love was overused, and the pair weren’t ones to use words like love. So they sat in silence just watching the stars.  
As the watched she reached over and grabbed his hand. He laced their fingers together and even in the silence each knew how the other felt.   
All that she was, all that she ever was was right here in the stars that danced above their heads. 

Somewhere Only We Know - Keane  
Mugen was the first to notice that something was wrong with Fuu. Now, usually he didn’t notice much and when he did, didn’t really care, but today he did for some reason. So when Jin wasn’t looking he dragged her away towards somewhere he had no idea where.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked when he thought the samurai couldn’t hear him.  
She blinked at him, “Are you worried about me?”  
“It’s not like that stupid.”  
Before he could even finish his sentence she began to cry. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want her to cry.  
“Let’s go.”  
“Where?” She asked wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
He shrugged, “Somewhere only we know.”  
“But we don’t any place here.”  
“Just shut up and come on.”

Terrible Things - Mayday Parade  
Mugen sat down in front of his son, who had just turned 18. He began his story about a girl who had loved to argue with him. And before he knew it he was in love.  
“I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things.”  
So he told him about how they drank a little too much and how they shared just a little too much as well. They didn’t care though. They were in love and so like anyone in love they got married.  
“I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things.”  
And like he said life does terrible things. She got sick, really sick. She told him not be sad and that he was greatest thing to happen to her, but it just made it worse.  
She passed away.  
“I just hope life treats you differently.”  
He begged his son not to fall in love, because it hurts to watch that love grow only to end with the death of his other, better half.  
“I’m only telling you this because life can do terrible things.”

Can’t Help Falling in Love - Elvis Presley  
Everyone had told her don’t fall in love with a pirate, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t stop herself from falling in love.  
It was weird really, because she was sure that he was falling for her too.  
Everyone told him that they didn’t belong together, but he couldn’t stop himself. He was falling in love with her.  
He looked her in the eyes, “I can’t help but falling in love with you.”  
She smiled, “Me neither.”

Monster - Skillet  
He didn’t want her to see that side of him, the side that only wanted to watch the world suffer. He felt like a monster when they touched her and he lost control, he could see it in her eyes, she thought he was a monster too.  
She had seen him angry, she had seen him kill, but this wasn’t the same. This was just...monstrous.   
He had killed them yes, but what was left of them didn’t even look like it had once been human.  
She reached out for him and touched his arm.  
He turned to her and she flinched, he still had those eyes. The eyes of a monster.  
“I feel like a monster.”


End file.
